


All I Want for New Year's is You

by JustAGirl24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Shameless ripping off of Love Actually, Unironic usage of Mariah Carey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime shows up on Brienne's doorstep on New Year's Eve after an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for New Year's is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).



> She has been working her tail off to put this whole thing together.
> 
> Special thanks to the people whose prompts from the Jaime & Brienne Holiday Fest inspired this fic:
> 
> LenaG i've read a similar fic some time ago, but anything Love Actually related would be really cool.
> 
> sapphirelions There has to be a JB New Year’s Eve Kiss. How about Brienne spends New Year’s alone (just as she does every year), when Jaime shows up demanding a kiss because he’s had a New Year’s Eve epiphany.

"I've had an epiphany," Jaime declared before Brienne had fully opened her apartment door. She stood in the doorway, blinking at him, thoroughly nonplussed.

"An epiphany?" she asked, not sure she'd heard him correctly over _Walder Frey's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Loras Tyrell_ coming from her television.

"An epiphany," he confirmed. "A revelation, if you will." Jaime paused, then asked, "Am I interrupting anything?" He attempted to peer over her shoulder into her empty—always empty—apartment. She shook her head. Jaime smiled and held up a finger before pressing play on his iPod, music erupting from the tinny speakers.

"Is that... 'All I Want for Christmas is You'?" Brienne asked wryly after a few moments. Jaime nodded furiously and placed the iPod in the front pocket of his winter coat, the music only slightly muffled by the heavy fabric.

"Yes," he replied, without a trace of irony. "By Mariah Carey. Now shut up, wench," he rushed to say as Brienne opened her mouth to give him more grief. He leaned down to pick up a stack of posterboards she hadn't noticed leaning against his ankles. She crossed her arms and scowled, but said nothing as he propped the signs between his elbow and stump. She'd learned long ago it was quicker and easier to humor Jaime, but couldn't help but wonder what this epiphany of his was.

Brienne felt her heart lurch into her throat as he removed the first blank posterboard, letting it settle against his leg as she interpreted his childish scrawl. _Dearest wench_ , it said. He looked at her expectantly, and she slowly nodded. The second sign appeared. _With any luck, by this time next year—_ he paused, waited for her signal, flipped to the next card— _you'll have agreed with me at least this once_. Brienne furrowed her brow, but then relaxed with a smile as she mouthed _not a chance_. He smiled back and brought up the next card. _So let me say with hope_ —Brienne's brow furrowed in confusion, waiting for the next card— _because it's New Year's—_ a nod— _(_ _and at New Year's you tell the truth)_. Jaime's eyes crinkled at her chuckle, but he chewed on his lip briefly before he brought up the next sign. Brienne read it— _I think I'm in love with you—_ and felt her breath leave her on a stutter, and her muscles freeze as she met his eyes, warm and green as he gazed steadily back and waited. She swallowed hard and kept his gaze as he set the last sign against his leg, waited for him to explain what this was really about.

"Well, wench?" Jaime finally said. "I've said my piece. Mariah has also spoken on my behalf," he reminded her, gesturing to his forgotten iPod. Brienne gaped at him, not really believing what she was hearing, but closed her mouth after a moment with an audible clack of her teeth.

"You _think_?" she muttered. "I _know_ you're an idiot."

Jaime sighed heavily and rolled his eyes to the ceiling before finally fixing her with a hard stare. She saw a muscle clench in his jaw, his left hand in a fist by his side, and finally started to think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't having her on. _"Kiss me,"_ he demanded, all earlier playfulness and good humor gone, shaking Brienne from her stupor. "Just so I'm sure."

"Why?" she asked throatily and saw him swallow hard.

"Because I want you to," Jaime finally said over the sudden commotion from Brienne's television as the New Year's countdown started. He hesitated. "Because I don't think, I know," he admitted, eyes never leaving hers, weighing her reaction. Brienne felt a sudden sheen of tears and put a hand on his cheek before sliding it around to the nape of his neck, clumsily pulling his smiling mouth against her own, pressing briefly before pulling away.

"I love you, too," she told him, voice shaking, and watched Jaime's eyes darken before he pulled her back against him, his lips fitting expertly against hers, and walked her backwards into her apartment as a jubilant round of 'Another Auld Lang Syne' blared from her television. Jaime kicked the door shut behind him and pulled back a bit, grinning at Brienne's small moan of protest.

"Happy New Year's, Brienne."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a great New Year's!!


End file.
